The Lesson
by KyoHana
Summary: When Kuronue learns of Yomi's plot to replace him as Kurama's second-in-command, the chimera decides to teach the young goat a lesson. AU, One-Shot. KuronuexYomi; One-sided YomixKurama; KuramaxKuronue. Definitely rated M for content.


_**(Standard disclaimer: I don't own YYH or its characters; they are the sole property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump Comics Weekly, Studio Pierrot and Fuji Television.)**_

**A/N: It took me over a year to write this story but at last, it's done. It was meant as a birthday gift fic for my very own _Kuronue_, Takhissis. I'm sorry it's late, luv, and I hope it's what you wanted!**

* * *

Kuronue looked down at the bloody mess that once resembled a demon and sighed. 'Kurama's sure to be pissed about this,' he thought. The youkai had done what he felt was his duty and come to inform the chimera of the treachery their third had planned for him only to be rewarded with his death.

A scowl graced his classically handsome features as Kuronue walked away from the mangled corpse of the young demon that'd been the unfortunate message-bearer. A lesson needed to be taught. Suddenly, the scowl became a smirk. The grin widened as he realized he might just be able to kill two birds with one stone – pacify Kurama over the death of one of his band _and_ administer a much needed lesson to the goat that dared try to usurp _his_ place – provided, of course, the infamous youko bandit was amenable to his offer.

'And why should he not be?' The chimera mused as he made his way to the cave that served as not only their base of operations but also their living quarters. For himself, he'd always been at a loss as to what it was about Yomi that had drawn Kurama to the young goat. He was not yet 50, a mere babe by Makai standards. Too, he was reckless, possessed of an acid tongue, and simply too cocky for his own good.

Again Kuronue sighed, for he had to admit that even with these less than glowing attributes to recommend the goat, there was no denying Yomi was damned good-looking. He was tall, his body lithe yet athletic, with long, silky black hair and ebony eyes to match. And though Kurama had made him a part of his elite band of thieves soon after their initial meeting, the infamous King of Thieves had never shown the slightest inclination to take the goat as a lover… not that Yomi hadn't tried, of course.

And now the damnable youkai sought to replace Kuronue as second-in-command, did he? As the chimera reached the cave and ducked his head to enter, the smirk reappeared. This time, though, it was downright evil. Yes, a lesson definitely needed to be taught. And it would be a lesson Yomi would not soon forget!

************************************************************************

Kuronue found Kurama as he'd expected; the kitsune's elegant form draped casually upon a velvet-covered bench in his private quarters, a book of bound parchment held in one long-fingered, slender hand. The other hand held a quill made from the feather of the Makai raven against the fox's cheek, the iridescent ebony occasionally brushing against ivory porcelain; golden eyes seemingly lost in thought.

The chimera knew better. Although their latest heist had only just been completed, he knew the fox was already plotting their next raid, planning and counter-planning for each

and every eventuality that could conceivably occur (favorable or not) during the heist. A master strategist: it was the very essence of who and what Kurama was; and what had rightly earned him the moniker, _King of Thieves_.

Kuronue knew Kurama was aware of his presence – had been – even before the kitsune raised his head to acknowledge the chimera. As Kurama fixed golden eyes on him, Kuronue assumed a casual stance, lithe body leaning against the draped archway that separated the fox's quarters from the rest of the cave and arms crossed over well-developed pectorals.

"We need to talk," he began and then had to hide a grin as the legendary King of Thieves raised a slender, silver eyebrow.

"Really," Kurama remarked. "And would this 'talk' have anything to do with the rather messy corpse now lying beneath my favorite shade tree?" The kitsune heaved an exasperated sigh. "You know, Kuro, it's hard enough finding thieves and warriors of the caliber required to join our band without you killing those already a part of it. And our best scout!" Again, the sigh was heard; this time accompanied by a shake of the thick, silver mane. "So tell me, what did Seki do to incur your wrath?"

Kuronue snorted. "As if you didn't already know."

The silver fox thief smiled. "Indulge me, then, and pretend that I don't."

"He delivered intelligence… I didn't like it… end of story." The chimera shrugged indifferently and Kurama couldn't help himself; he laughed, which earned him a glare from Kuronue.

Kurama composed his countenance, reining in his amusement, and fixed his second with a look meant to convey his displeasure, though the sparkle still held within those amber depths rather negated the whole attempt. "Kuro… Kuro," the kitsune admonished with another shake of that silver head. "You do know there's an old Ningen saying about not killing the messenger – or something to that effect – don't you?"

The question was entirely rhetorical and the chimera treated it as such, not bothering with a reply. Kurama expected just such a response, and with another sigh (this one long-suffering), posed a second question. "So tell me, my dear Second, exactly what was this intelligence that warranted poor Seki's untimely demise?"

Kuronue's answer was typically flippant, though Kurama knew him well enough to detect the underlying anger in the words he spoke. "One of our merry little band has delusions of grandeur that include replacing me as second."

"Really?" One gracefully arched silver brow rose with genuine interest. The kitsune was intrigued. "And just who would have the audacity to challenge your place at my side?"

Again the chimera snorted. "The only one so enamored of the great Youko Kurama he thinks only with the head between his legs! Care to guess?"

"Yomi," Kurama sighed for the fourth time in as many minutes.

Kuronue nodded in the affirmative then pushed away from the wall. Casually he walked over to where the kitsune was still reclined on the bench. Kurama sat upright, making room for his second, and the chimera seated himself next to the fox. Long legs stretched out to cross at the ankles as Kuronue reclined into the bench. Arms raised then crossed themselves behind the battered hat the chimera was seldom without, even indoors.

Kurama regarded him for a moment; golden eyes alight and a vulpine grin, with just a hint of fang, suddenly gracing full, satin lips. The legendary thief crossed his own arms as he, too, leaned back into the soft velvet.

"Tell me, Kuro, what sort of retribution have you planned for our wayward third? And exactly how am I to be involved?" he asked.

The chimera arched an ebony brow. "What makes you think I have plans for him?" he countered.

The vulpine grin quickly became a deep-throated chuckle and then full, rich laughter. For a moment that laughter was the only sound within the room before Kurama reined in his mirth sufficiently enough to verbalize his response.

"Because," he answered, amber eyes meeting lavender. "To do otherwise would be in complete contradiction to your nature, my dear Second." The silver mane swayed as Kurama shook his head. "In all our years together, I have never known you to leave a challenge unanswered. Surely, Kuro, you don't intend to do so now?"

Kuronue's response to that was a sneer, which quickly turned into a grin every bit as devious as the kitsune's own had been. "Oh he'll answer for it all right." And as a silver brow rose in inquisition once again, he continued. "I've a lesson planned for that arrogant, little twerp… a lesson in humility and the consequences of trying to rise above your station."

"And my role will be? For I've no doubt I have one." Kurama sat up and leaned closer to the chimera; his interest now thoroughly piqued.

Kuronue smiled again. The arms that had been comfortably resting behind his head were raised as the chimera languidly stretched his long limbs before settling himself once more into the comfortable velvet.

"One for which you are not only quite well suited, oh King of Thieves and Hearts, but to which you'll acquiesce very quickly, I've no doubt, just as soon as you've heard my plan," he replied, the smile on his lips downright devilish.

Kurama answered that grin with one of his own. "Then by all means, my devious Second, enlighten me!"

************************************************************************

The moon was full – its silver light radiant against the dark night sky. A tall, dark-haired figure leaned against a tree, contemplating the glowing orb, his thoughts (as they so often were) on a certain silver-haired kitsune.

"Oi, Yomi!" Yomi turned at the shout. Ink dark eyes that had been lifted skyward, now fixed their piercing gaze on the demon hurrying towards him. A scowl settled upon the goat's handsome visage at the ill-timed intrusion.

"What is it?" Yomi growled out. "And it damned well better be worth the interruption!" he added as the demon skidded to a halt a few feet away from the irritated goat.

Kosuke, to his credit, met Yomi's black-eyed gaze without flinching. "Kurama," he said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the bandits' den, "wants to see you… in his private quarters…" and at Yomi's raised brow, hastened to add, "like yesterday!"

"And just what have I done to merit an invitation to the inner sanctum?" Yomi mused softly – more to himself than to the smaller figure in front of him.

The little demon shook his head as though the question had, indeed, been directed to him. "Don't know… don't care. Boss says find Yomi and tell him I want to see him… and I do. I don't ask questions… especially of _him_!"

"Such a good little drone." Before Kosuke knew what had happened and could react, the goat had closed the short distance between them, and reaching out, patted the demon's cheek. "Very well then. You've found me and delivered the message."

Yomi grinned at the small figure, a speculative glint appearing in his dark eyes. "I'll go immediately. After all," he patted the little demon's cheek again and then set off toward the den, a final comment thrown over his shoulder. "It wouldn't do to keep our lord and master waiting, now would it?"

************************************************************************

The soft glow of lamp weed greeted Yomi as he stepped through the heavy velvet drapery that curtained the youko's private quarters from the rest of the den, and the delicate, yet heady fragrance of sandalwood and vanilla assailed his nostrils.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked the figure reclining gracefully on the purple silk of the bed; his silver maned head and upper body supported by a mountain of pillows in hues of hunter, indigo and the same deep purple of the bedcover. 'Like a king upon his throne,' Yomi thought, letting the drapes fall closed behind him.

"Ah, Kosuke found you, I see," Kurama answered, golden eyes sparkling in the soft light. "Please," he indicated the unoccupied space next to him on the bed, "join me."

Yomi nodded. "And delivered your message. So tell me, why am I here?" he asked, settling himself, not next to the fox, but at the foot of the bed.

A corner of Kurama's sensuous mouth curved upward in a smile. "You're a reasonably intelligent man. Let's see if you can figure it out." He picked up two cut crystal wine glasses that had been sitting on the bedside table. "There's a full moon and I'm horny. Drink?" The youko held one of the glasses out, its amber liquid sparkling against the faceted crystal.

"Why?" Yomi asked, leaning forward to take the proffered glass. "Why me… and why now?" He paused to take a drink from the glass, downing half the liquid in one swallow.

Makai brandy – quite a rare vintage, and well aged at that, or he'd missed his guess. Ah, well, Kurama did have a penchant for the finer things in life. Yomi contemplated the glass in his hand then stood, walked slowly to the table and set the half-empty crystal down before retaking his seat, this time next to the silver fox.

"I've made no secret of my feelings for you," he continued, "and yet, until tonight, you've never shown the slightest inclination that you might return those feelings. In fact, you made it quite clear that at no time would I be welcomed in your bed."

Though the voice was quiet, Kurama heard the unspoken resentment in it. The fox took a sip of his own drink, casting a speculative eye at the youkai beside him before he answered. "Blame it on the moon," he replied, a suggestive lilt in the soft baritone. "Or perhaps…"

He set his own glass upon the table and in one lithe move, pulled Yomi over his body and onto the bed. Pushing the goat into the silken pillows, the fox proceeded to seat himself in Yomi's lap. Long legs straddled the goat's thighs, and Kurama leaned in a bit closer, his breath warm against Yomi's ear. "…It's that you've always fascinated me and I've finally decided to give in to my desire for you," he purred. He rocked his hips slightly and Yomi shivered at the delightful friction as Kurama's hardening flesh rubbed against his own.

Gods, he wanted this… him. And though the fox thief's words didn't quite ring true, Yomi found he didn't care. He'd wanted this for so long and he'd be damned to hell if he were not going to have it!

Throwing caution to the wind and effectively silencing that niggling little voice in his head, Yomi placed his hands to either side of that beautiful face and crushed those satin lips to his. His tongue slipped out, tracing the seam, requesting entrance to that sinful mouth, and Kurama's lips parted, allowing the goat's tongue access.

'Inari, Kuro," the fox thought wryly, as he felt the moist appendage begin to map the contours of his mouth, and he busied himself untying the sash to Yomi's tunic, 'what I won't do for you!'

Kurama's nimble fingers made quick work of the knot, and the sash was quickly dispatched to the earthen floor. He raised his hands to those holding his face, and without breaking the kiss, brought them down to the bed then reached up, grasped Yomi's tunic at the shoulders, and slid the crisp, cotton fabric down the goat's muscular arms. Kurama then swept long, clawed fingers up those arms, around the shoulders, and back down to the wrists encased within the bunched fabric of the tunic leaving a red trail in their wake.

Yomi shuddered at the feel of those claws raking his flesh. He was dimly aware (the silken lips still pressed to his were quite distracting after all) of his cloth-covered wrists being encircled by slender hands and they, as well as his arms, raised above his head. Kurama slid the tunic free, letting if fall, unheeded, to the floor as he spread the goat's arms. A short burst of his ki, and long, thin vines snaked down from the ceiling, wrapping themselves securely around Yomi's wrists.

Only then did Kurama finally loose the lips he held. Yomi gasped, panting as he felt the fox's lips begin to trail down his neck. Kurama's body followed suit, sliding back along the goat's legs as his mouth moved down from neck, to chest, to sternum and finally, to Yomi's flat abdominals. Here, he halted his movements and glanced up, taking in the flushed face and heaving chest of the semi-bound demon. His smile turned mischievous just before he bent his head, tongue darting out and into Yomi's navel as his hands reached for the waistband of the goat's pants.

Yomi's breath hitched as he felt the dual sensation of that sinful tongue dip into his navel while the smooth satin of the fox's palms caressed the exposed flesh just above the waistband of his pants. The hitch turned to a gasp as those hands closed around the waistband and in one sinuous movement, the fox slithered backwards again, the pants following in his wake, freeing the goat's rapidly hardening manhood.

Once again, Kurama loosed a short burst of his energy: the flora responding instantly to their master's command. Vines, this time from the floor, trailed up and over the bed. They wrapped around Yomi's ankles, pulling the goat to lay flat against the satin sheets, even as they spread his legs, exposing him completely. At the foot of the bed, the fox rose to his knees, a smirk gracing full lips as he observed his spread-eagled prey.

"Very nice," he purred, admiring his handiwork. "Very nice, indeed." Still kneeling at Yomi's feet, he turned his silver-maned head slightly and looked over his shoulder. "Wouldn't you agree, Kuro?"

"What the hell?! _Kurama_?!" Yomi raised his head. Confusion and the first stirrings of anger at having been so thoroughly taken in by the youko (and knowing he had been all the while) etched his handsome features as Yomi's gaze flicked from the fox thief to the chimera just as Kuronue stepped into the light.

Had he been there this whole time? Of course he had! Yomi realized he hadn't even sensed Kuronue's ki signature, so thoroughly had the damnable bat been able to mask his energy. He had just enough time to note the devious glint in the lavender eyes that were studying him with a rather predatory gaze and the self-satisfied smirk that graced Kuronue's full lips before his attention reverted to the youko.

Belatedly, he realized Kurama had risen from the bed, retrieved his tunic from the floor, and was, even now, tying the sash about his lithe waist as he spoke. "I am merely honoring a friend's request. Nothing more." He flashed the chimera a brilliant smile (Kuronue answering with a grin of his own) before turning his attention once more to the figure laying spread-eagled and bound to his bed.

At the wide, disbelieving look in Yomi's dark eyes, the bandit king shook his silver mane. "Surely you didn't think that I would actually take you to my bed?"

A rhetorical question, to be sure, but one look at the goat, and Kurama knew that is exactly what Yomi had believed. There was betrayal clearly evident beneath the anger in those ink dark eyes, and the fox felt a momentary pang of sympathy for the young demon… but only just.

_Never steal from another thief_. That was the credo of the thieves' guild and the only rule to which Kurama adhered; and one he enforced with an iron hand within his own band. Yet Yomi had sought to do just that, to steal, not just from him, but from Kuronue as well. He'd intended to take Kuronue's position from him, to replace him at the fox's side. And that was something Kurama would, under no circumstances, allow to happen.

Kuronue was his second-in-command. It was his place… his _right_. They had been partners in thievery; friends; and yes, on occasion, lovers long before they'd formed their now legendary horde. Kurama trusted the chimera like no other. He would not stand idly by and allow the young goat to take what belonged to Kuronue and by extension, to _him_.

The momentary empathy was replaced with the legendary youko's infamous insouciance as Kurama's golden gaze locked with Yomi's one last time. Lips, still slightly kiss swollen curled upwards, smirking at the bound demon as the fox moved to lean negligently against the bedchamber wall. His eyes shifted, widening in anticipation as the chimera took his place, crawling onto the bed and settling himself between Yomi's spread legs.

Smirking at the bound demon, Kuronue reached out, wrapped his hand around the goat's semi-hard sex, and began to stroke the thin length. "You certainly speak loudly when you've a mind," he commented. "And you do seem to have the balls to back up that speech." He cast a critical eye upon the two rather large globes that rested just beneath the shaft he caressed. "Yet for all that, you carry a rather small stick."

The chimera turned his attention to the fox thief leaning nonchalantly against the archway, long arms crossed against a powerful chest. "More like a twig, wouldn't you say, Kurama?" he asked.

Kurama appeared to give the question due consideration before he answered. "You may have a point, Kuro."

He cast a speculative eye to the shaft in Kuronue's hand then to the goat; watching for a moment as Yomi struggled against the vines that bound him, then shifted again to the goat's manhood. The size definitely left something to one's imagination.

"There certainly seems little enough with which to work. Though in your capable hands, I'm sure that can be changed." Suddenly, those amber eyes lit and a devilish grin graced the kitsune's full lips. "Still… twenty gold says he doesn't scream your name as he comes."

Kuronue answered that grin with one of his own. "I'll take that bet, Fox!"

The chimera turned his attention back to the bed and the bound demon it held. His grin widened. "What do you say, Yomi? Think I can do it?"

"Fuck you!" the goat ground out as he continued to struggle against not only his bonds but also the hand currently working his flesh. He was angry, and yet at the same time, Yomi could not ignore his body's reaction to the chimera's ministrations. His shaft hardened beneath the hand that teased it; his breath coming in smothered gasps as he felt himself involuntarily responding to Kuronue's touch.

Again the chimera smirked. Without loosening his hold or breaking the rhythm of his strokes, he leaned forward. His lips now mere inches from one of the bound demon's six ears, Kuronue flicked his tongue out and licked along the pointed shell before whispering into it. "Ah my dear, would-be successor, you are quite mistaken. I believe it's you who's about to be fucked."

Yomi felt it then. The vine slithered up one bound, outstretched leg to his thigh and from there to his entrance. He gasped as the vine's tip, wet and cold, teased the puckered flesh before slipping inside. The gasp quickly became a long, low moan as Kuronue continued his assault on the goat's manhood; the plant thrusting in time to the chimera's strokes.

"Like that, do you?" Kuronue's warm breath ghosted over that same ear before he sat up and turned his head. Lavender eyes met the glinting amber of the King of Thieves, and he grinned. "I think he's enjoying your little toy, Kurama."

"Perhaps we should increase his pleasure, then," Kurama replied with an answering grin.

Almost instantly, Yomi felt the vine within his body retract as another snaked up and around his leg. It slithered over the first, entwining the two together, before both slipped back inside the goat. He moaned again, his body writhing under the dual assault. His back arched, hips thrusting up into the hand stroking his shaft.

"Bastards!" he hissed. Though his body responded of its own volition, his mind rebelled at what was being done to him. Dark eyes glared at the chimera. Kuronue met the hate-filled stare levelly and shook his head.

"Tsk… tsk, Yomi. Such language!" he admonished. One thin, black brow rose quizzically. The hand stroking Yomi's shaft ceased its movements but remained firmly wrapped around the goat's length. "One would think, from your less than flattering epithet," he continued, "that you weren't enjoying yourself."

He turned slightly again, and with a Machiavellian smile, glanced over at Kurama. "What do you think, Kurama? It seems our third is displeased."

Kurama returned the chimera's grin, golden eyes glinting predatorily in the room's dim light. "Then we have but one recourse, my dear Second, and that is to redouble our endeavors. Never let it be said that Makai's two greatest lovers left a partner unsatisfied!"

No sooner had the fox finished speaking then Yomi felt the vines within him retract yet again. A third and final vine crept over the edge of the bed, and swiftly wrapped around the others, bringing the overall thickness to something approaching Kuronue's own rather impressive girth.

The vine settled once more at Yomi's entrance. The tip, now considerably thickened, circled the puckered opening several times, teasing the goat with feather light touches before pushing its way back inside.

"Nnnggg… aahhh!" Again, Yomi arched his back; hands fisting and sharp nails digging into the palms, as the braided vine slid upwards, seeking and finding his prostate.

Upon reaching its goal, the tip of the woven vine separated into three then surrounded the bundle of nerves. In tandem, they began gently caressing the area as the vine resumed thrusting into and out of Yomi's passage. This assault, now aided by the chimera's renewed stimulation of his shaft, left Yomi completely mindless. He writhed on the bed, alternately thrusting upward into the hand pumping him then pressing down against the vine stroking his inner walls.

Yomi was well and truly fucked, and he knew it. Still, he stared defiantly at his tormentor determined to resist. "Get your hands off me, you bastard!" he snarled at the chimera.

"Hmm, your mouth says one thing, yet your body denies the validity of your words," Kuronue mused thoughtfully. "So I believe that would be a 'no'," he finished, his hand increasing the speed of his strokes.

The vine within Yomi's body sped up as well, its thrusts keeping perfect rhythm with the chimera's movements. Yomi raised his head slightly and looked over to the corner where Kurama stood. Indigo eyes met the dispassionate golden gaze of the fox thief. No quarter was to be found there: not that he had any intention to ask for it. His gaze continued to hold that cold stare as he felt his body tighten. No longer able to deny his passion, Yomi arched completely off the bed and with a scream as primal as it was pleasurable, gave himself up to his orgasm, his seed spilling out and over his stomach and the damned bat's hand.

When he'd spent himself completely, Yomi sank back into the soft mattress. His body sated and his mind a black whirl of rage, he glared up at the smugly grinning chimera. "Satisified now!" he spat.

"Sadly, no… though it appears you have been," Kuronue replied. "And quite thoroughly, wouldn't you say, Kurama?" he added, glancing over his shoulder at the fox.

"I would agree, Kuro." Kurama returned the chimera's smirk. "However," and here he glanced down, slender fingers ghosting over his obvious arousal. "His satisfaction has left me with a problem."

Kuronue's grin widened, becoming positively lecherous. "It's left me with one as well. Care to help me out, oh Prince of Thieves?"

"It would be my pleasure," the kitsune purred, licking his lips.

Kuronue immediately hopped off the bed then leaned down to pat Yomi's cheek. "Don't go away," he admonished the bound demon before turning and leisurely making his way over to Kurama, stripping off his clothes as he did so. Even his hat found its way to the floor.

The kitsune was already naked, having shed his tunic and pants as soon as Kuronue had gotten off the bed and spoken to the goat.

When the chimera was within reach, Kurama dropped to his knees and grasped Kuronue's erection in one slender hand. Dipping his head, he engulfed the thick shaft completely.

Kuronue groaned as he felt that talented mouth close around his length and begin to suckle his flesh. Hands fisted in silver as he felt hot, moist heat surround him, and he began to fuck the fox's mouth in earnest. Kurama continued to bob and suckle; tongue swirling up and around the chimera's shaft, sharp teeth occasionally nipping at the smooth, hardened flesh.

Yomi lay upon the bed, forced by the bonds that held him fast to watch. And though he tried looking _any_where other than at the damned bat being pleasured by the one he wanted to pleasure _him_, time and again he found his eyes returning to the erotic sight before him. Gods! The mere thought of those velvet lips and that sinful mouth caressing his shaft had that particular part of his anatomy hardening all over again.

He began pulling at the vines, renewing his efforts to break free and escape the carnal scene playing out before him and his body's reaction to it. His struggles proved fruitless. These plants obeyed but one master, and no doubt, that master had ordained that they would release him only upon the fox's command. Yet, he continued until, tired and out of breath, he ceased his struggles and lay still once more.

Ebony eyes, which had been closed as Yomi fought not only to regain his breath, but also to calm his body, opened and were immediately drawn once more to the fox and the bat. He watched as Kuronue, head thrown back and panting hard, continued to thrust into the warm cavern that surrounded him as Kurama continued to work the length he held.

Yomi waited, sensing (praying) the damnable bat was nearing his end when Kuronue's hands tightened in the silver mane and he tugged, pulling the kitsune away from him.

"Enough!" he panted.

Amber eyes, dark with lust, looked up in surprise. Before Kurama could protest the chimera's actions, Kuronue bent down and caressed his cheek. "Let's cut the appetizer short and jump straight to the main course, shall we?" he purred.

"Inari… yes!" the fox moaned in reply as Kuronue pulled him to his feet and then into his arms.

Their lips met, mouths opening to devour each other in a passionate kiss. Kurama raised his arms, entwining them together behind the chimera's neck to pull the bat demon closer. To Yomi it looked as if he were trying to draw Kuronue into his very self.

Several minutes passed before Kuronue broke the kiss and began to nip and lick his way along the fox's jaw line and down the slender column of his neck. He stopped midway and began to suckle the flesh in earnest. Kurama threw his head back, allowing the chimera better access, as he panted open-mouthed.

As he continued, Kuronue opened one eye and looked over to the bed. He smirked around the flesh he continued suckling as his gaze met the enraged indigo of the bound goat lying there. Drawing his lips and mouth away from the spot, he gently drew his tongue over the rapidly purpling skin then kissed his way back up Kurama's neck to his lips where he placed an equally tender kiss upon them.

With both eyes opened and his gaze still locked with Yomi's, Kuronue bent the fox's head slightly then flicked his tongue out and began to trace one silver-furred ear, drawing a moan from the kitsune thief. "We have an audience," he whispered into that ear.

Kurama glanced up and followed Kuronue's gaze to the bed. With a smirk, the fox angled his head upward, lips caressing the chimera's own pointed ear as he whispered a reply. "Then let's ensure he enjoys the show."

Kuronue returned that smirk with a grin that was positively lecherous. "Hard and fast it is then," he said, swiftly turning the fox and pressing him against the wall.

Kurama's hand went to his hair where he quickly located the seed he needed. With an equally quick burst of his ki, the seed sprouted to life, becoming a beautiful orange blossom. Kuronue brought his hand up, and Kurama tipped the flower, releasing clear, sweet nectar into the chimera's hand. The chimera immediately rubbed the nectar over his hand, thoroughly coating both the hand and his fingers before reaching down to stroke it over his shaft.

Running his tongue along Kurama's spine, Kuronue reached beneath his tail and began to circle the kitsune's puckered entrance before one finger found its way inside. A few quick thrusts and the finger was joined by a second and then a third. After a perfunctory preparation (which still had Kurama moaning in pleasure), Kuronue removed his fingers and in one swift thrust, sheathed himself fully within the fox's tight passage.

He paused to give Kurama a moment to adjust to the impalement then slowly drew his length out until only the tip remained within. Again he paused before slamming back into the fox. Kurama threw his head back and let out a long, low groan. Kuronue could not help but to smile, and turning his head to address the goat, noted with a perverse sense of pleasure that Yomi's eyes had gone wide, glazed with their own lust at the sight of the legendary youko's passionate submission.

"Did you know, Yomi," he asked the bound demon conversationally as he slowly drew out of the bandit prince again, "that our lovely Youko here was a connoisseur of the 'down and dirty'?" Without giving Yomi a chance to think of, let alone form, a response, he continued. "Oh… but then, how could you? After all, you've never been given the opportunity to learn this for yourself," he finished, voice dripping with false sympathy.

"Kuro!" Kurama growled a warning.

Unfazed, the bat responded with a grin. "Yes, my lord?" Leaning in slightly, he nipped at Kurama's jaw.

"Less talk; more movement… now!" The kitsune commanded.

"As you wish." And once more Kuronue grinned as he slammed himself roughly back into that tight passage.

This time Kurama howled. Clawed fingers scrabbled to find purchase on the rock wall as Kuronue continued thrusting into and out of the kitsune; his pace quick but leisurely and his thrusts long and deep as he sought to prolong both his and Kurama's pleasure.

Yomi could only watch, bound not only physically, but emotionally as well – held captive by his own lust and helpless in his need and desire to see the erotic assault play out to its culmination. And for this, he hated the chimera with a passion that threatened to consume his rational self. _He_ wanted to be the one pounding into that beautiful, godlike body. It was _his_ name Kurama should be moaning between panted breaths, and not the damned bat's, as _he_ took the fox. And the fact that Kuronue was completely aware of his reaction and reveled in the knowledge (if that knowing smirk the bastard was currently sporting on his smug countenance as he turned and met Yomi's eyes was any indication), rankled the goat even more.

Yomi felt his shaft twitch as Kuronue slammed into the fox yet again and Kurama answered with a high, keening 'Oh Inari… Yes! Kuro, right there!'

His erection had reawakened almost as soon as Kurama had taken the chimera into his mouth. It continued to grow, lengthening and hardening, with each thrust Kuronue made into the kitsune. And as fate would have it, the bastard chimera had seen. He leaned up, nipping at Kurama's ear before whispering something into it. A slow smile lit the fox thief's face, and in the next instant, those damned vines of his were once again sliding across Yomi's leg. This time, however, instead of penetrating the goat's body, they wrapped themselves around his length and began pumping it in concert with Kuronue's thrusts.

Kuronue smirked as he saw Yomi's eyes dilate in pleasure, even as the goat fought against it. He watched a moment longer before returning his attention to his own gratification, intensifying both the force and pace of his thrusts into the lithe form against him. As he felt the increase in friction against his inner walls, Kurama threw his head back, a guttural scream ripping from his throat. Silver hair cascaded over the chimera's shoulder and clawed fingers raked the stone wall as Kuronue continued his assault on the fox's body.

Passion heightened, and Kuronue could feel his end fast approaching. He reached out, one slender, long-fingered hand wrapping around the fox's shaft, and began to pump the rigid flesh in time with his thrusts. His lips sought the fox's neck – nipping and kissing down the slender expanse until they reached the juncture of neck and collarbone where they parted, and Kuronue sank his fangs into the tender flesh.

The hand stroking his flesh and the mouth sucking greedily at his throat brought Kurama to his own end – the exquisite death taking him completely as white light flashed across his vision just before amber eyes rolled back, and he shuddered violently, screaming out his completion, "Kuronue!"

His lover's reaction was enough to push Kuronue over the edge. Once, twice, three times more he thrust into the withering form, his seed filling the fox as his orgasm swept over and through him.

***********************************************************************

Heavy, panted breaths drew the demons from their brief, post-coital haze. Languidly Kurama lifted his head from where it rested on Kuronue's shoulder. Amber eyes fluttered open as his breath slowly calmed.

The chimera lifted his head from the kitsune's back, where it had fallen following his climax, and shifting slightly, gently withdrew from the fox's body. The arm that had been wrapped around Kurama, supporting the fox during their tryst, tightened around the thin waist and as one, Kuronue turned them around. The sight that greeted them elicited a lopsided grin and snort from the chimera and a small, but satisfied, smile from his lover.

Yomi's bound body writhed upon the bed as the vines continued working his length. As the lovers watched, his hands fisted again, blood dripping from the nails that had pierced his palms; his head thrashed from side to side; and his back bowed, rising from the bed. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he climaxed violently; white, hot liquid spattering his stomach and chest. Boneless, his face burning with rage and shame, he sank down onto the bed. '_Revenge… revenge… revenge…_' the mantra sang through his mind as he slowly came back to himself, halting when he registered the sound of someone snickering. Yomi turned his head, ebony eyes seeking out the source of that laughter, and found it in the mischievous lavender eyes that stared coolly back at him.

"You fucking _bastard_!" he hissed, glaring at the chimera.

Kuronue shook his head in mock exasperation. "Yomi… Yomi. What have I told you about your language?! And after Kurama and I went to such trouble to show you a good time." Suddenly, his eyes narrowed, losing their previous good humor.

"Leave," he commanded the goat. "Your presence is no longer required… nor is it desired."

Yomi opened his mouth to snap out a retort, which died in his throat when he realized he was no longer bound. Quickly he rose from the bed, and gathering his clothing from the floor, hastily pulled on his pants.

"And Yomi," Kurama addressed his third. Yomi raised his head as he slipped his tunic on then reached for his sash. His eyes met those of his leader… his betrayer, but he remained silent. "Take the bed linen with you. It's soiled and I…."

"We," the chimera corrected, leaning his head against the fox's and grinning at the goat.

"We," the bandit thief acknowledged, "have no desire to sleep upon soiled linen."

Yomi finished belting his tunic then turned to the bed. Mute, and with eyes lowered to hide the fury within them, he hastily stripped the sheets from the mattress. He ignored the derisive chuckles coming from the bastard bat as he finished his task, balling the sheets and tucking them beneath one arm. Let the smug sonofabitch think he had won this battle. One day, he vowed as he crossed the room and stepped through the draped archway, there would be a reckoning, and on that day, _he_ would emerge the victor. Revenge was, after all, a dish best served cold.

_**Owari**_

* * *

**A/N the second: I believe Yomi's learned a lesson but was it the lesson Kuronue intended?**

**Reviews are most appreciated and stroke this writer's ego... so if you'd be so kind, 'stroke me', please!**


End file.
